Slayer vs Hunter
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Mandy use to be a normal girl, until one day she found out that nothing would ever be the same. Please R&RFirst SN fic. Not a crossover.


A/N: I own nothing or anyone except for Mandy, unless otherwise stated.

Mandy Eve was a 23 year old who use to lead a normal life, that was until she found out something that would change the way she lived for the rest of her life. At the age of 21 she began to change, physically and mentally. She became stronger, more hard headed and began to see less and less of her friends. Mandy had lost everyone, including her family because she had distanced herself from them. The Mandy they thought they knew had left them forever, now Mandy wasn't the cute little brunette who got along with everyone. She was a vampire slayer, and there is nothing she can do to change that.

**Present Day:**

It was almost dusk, which meant vampires would be coming out soon. Sighing to herself Mandy got changed into her more comfortable clothing, a pair of old comfortable jeans and a tank top. Even though it was rather chilly out, she knew after fighting off a few vampires she'd work up a sweat. Putting her medium length brown hair into a ponytail she glanced around the small apartment for her stake. Finding it she did a once over in the mirror, even though she could care less how the vampires saw her she did care a little about her appearance.

Sighing to herself, she really hated this life and wish she could stop it. She knew, however that she couldn't. Once she had everything she needed she glanced out the window, seeing the sun beginning to set she quickly walked out of her apartment, making sure she had her keys she locked her door. For some reason she had a feeling things would go differently tonight, but she shook it off as she walked into the park that many vampires hung out in.

She was a little early, but she wanted to be there just incase something were to happen. Usually she left a little after dark, but right now the sun was still barely up. It amused her how she used to be terrified of the dark, terrified even but not anymore.

Hearing footsteps she knew it was a vampire, she'd play it off that she was a helpless victim…that was until they got close enough to her. Looking at her nails casually she heard a low growl and smirked to herself, turning around she saw the vampire just as it lunged at her. Dodging it, Mandy watched him as he slid to the floor. When he got back up and went back towards her with a growl she grabbed him by the arm before swinging him headfirst into the nearest tree.

When he bounced off the tree she brought her foot up for a kick to his temple, he stumbled to the ground and she quickly staked him. As he turned to dust she let out a breath that she had been holding in, looking around she knew he wasn't the only one there. Of course as soon as she thought that, she heard a low growl. Cracking her neck she looked around, waiting for the vampire to show itself. Hearing it come up from behind her she thought to herself how amusing it was, for the vampire to think she couldn't hear him.

Turning around to see it was yet another male vampire she rolled her eyes, he smirked to her before charging at her. Turning around when he got close enough she did a spinning kick to his head, having become a lot more flexible with practice she was only 5'4 and this guy had to be at least 6'0. He stumbled backwards slightly but he didn't fall, it seemed to only make his anger rise. Growling lowly she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, is that suppose to scare me?" She asked him. He charged at her again and she spun around before staking him directly in the heart, he turned to dust and she coughed from inhaling some of the dust.

She heard snapping of twigs, she stopped coughing as her body tensed up. When the vampire tapped her on the shoulder she wondered why a vampire would do that, grabbing onto its arm she swung it around as his face bashed off the tree. When the 'vampire' fell down however, her eyes widened at the sight. He wasn't a vampire at all, she then heard another man call out someone's name.

"Dean?!"

Before the guy even had a chance to retaliate she quickly took off, not going to far she peeked from behind a heavily leaved bush to see a rather tall man with hair long, but not too long bend down next to the man she had thought was a vampire. She didn't hear what they were saying but she froze when the guy looked around before looking in her direction.

A/N: Alright, I decided to leave it there for now. So please review and give me your honest opinion on it! Think I need improvement? Well say so, but please…No flaming.


End file.
